Decoding My Life: Book One: A New Light
by NannerWaffles
Summary: A love story including wolves, vamps, new worlds, and anything else i decide to add along the way. R&R please. My first, no flames? Read my profile to understand why this story is in this specific category. Thanks, not really cemented with title yet.
1. Eight Teen

**Eight-Teen**

"Oh its beautiful mom!" I squealed while gently pulling the chain out of the small velvet box. It was a sleek, silver necklace and at the bottom was a crystal moon. When the light from the window hit the tiny crescent a rainbow of colors shot out all over my chest and onto the floor. I embraced my mother quickly and then undid the clasp to the necklace. I slid it around my throat and reconnected the chain. The crystal moon sat right under the hollow of my neck.

"Mom where'd you get this? It must have cost a fortune!" I exclaimed while admiring it.

"Well actually its been passed down in our family for ages, Jade. Its actually pretty old, but its definitely worth a fortune." she said while smiling. "It's a sign that you've become an adult, I mean your eight-teen now. Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am….its just everything's been moving kind of fast lately." It was true. I mean it felt like I had just had my sweet six-teen, and now I'm eight-teen? Jeez times out of whack. She just put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"I know honey, but I promise you things will start to change before you know it." Her smile didn't falter, but something about her features changed. It was so fast that I might have imagined. I could've asked, but thought not to.

"Yeah I hope so, well I've gotta go, I promised the guys I'd meet them at the mall by five. I'll be home before eleven, bye mom." I gave her another quick hug and jogged for the door. I got to my car and hopped in the drivers side. _Crap its five-twenty….they're gunna be pissed! _I started the engine to my red Sunfire, and peeled out. That would annoy my dad, but I was already late so ill take the yelling later. I sped down the road, possibly over the speed limit…_oops. _

I reached the mall less than ten minutes later. Eh it wasn't bad timing I thought. When I got to the entrance there they were spread out all over the fountain in front of the building. April lifted her head, spotted me and screamed

"Fashionably late on are birthday I see!" I just gave a weak smile and jogged over to the fountain. April was already on her feet bouncing like a three year old.

I made it to April, and she attacked. Arms around my neck while shrieking happy birthday at the top of her lungs. She's so damn loud_. _I said thanks and pried her from my throat. Her short blonde hair was hanging around the sides of her face. The tips were dyed purple. She did this every week, and it was always a different color. Eh but that's April, always eccentric. Cam had gotten up by now too. He was sprinting over, his blonde spikes slightly wind swept. Before I knew what was happening, I was in his huge arms being crushed in a hug.

"Cam…I…can't…breathe!" I managed to finally choke out. He chuckled and gently lowered me back to earth. God what's he on, steroids? I looked him over real quick…did he get taller? He's already over six foot, and he's still going? Jeez. His light tanned skin gave a faint glow in the sun, and I noticed his eyes were locked on the diamond moon around my neck. He had a small smile on his lips.

"Happy B-Day Jay," he laughed "I like the new moon too." I just smiled and turned to see my other friends who had made it over as well. Drake was next to April his arm snaked around her waist. She was staring up at him giggling, and he just grinned down at her. I smiled at them. They were too cute together. At least April had someone who actually could take her 24/7 hyper-ness. Is hyper-ness even a word?

Hailey was there as well, her black hair flowing in the wind behind her. She was a bit taller than me, and about half a foot taller than April. But then again all of us were taller than April. Hailey is the dressy and flashy type of person. She was into very expensive designer clothes. Well it's a good thing her family could afford her taste.

April is just the loud and vibrant girl. Always wearing bright clothes that just scream "look at me!" I'm just…the average one I guess? I grew out of my tomboy stage once I hit eighth grade. Though, I'm not exactly into the flashy or expensive stuff either. Don't get me wrong, I go shopping just as much as any other teenage girl. I mean I love that stuff. But I don't live to shop, or shop to live. If I need clothes I buy them. I don't have a closet full of crap that I'll most likely never wear.

The guys are like polar opposites. Cam looks like a bodybuilder now. He got so much taller and his body is perfectly toned. Nobody understands how it happened so fast. Just two months ago he had a completely different physique. He still had muscles but not like these, and he was almost a foot shorter. He went through some extreme growth spurt.

Drake has always been the same. He was a tall lean guy with medium length black hair. It reached just centimeters over his ears. He had very light skin, way lighter than mine. His was a creamy color, its not dark, but not pale either. About the same as Hailey's. People always mistook those two for twins. They had the same jet black hair, and gray blue eyes. April had extremely deep blue irises, they were similar to sapphires. Cam had light brown eyes with dark brown around the edges. And my eyes…well they match my name. They're a very light green, just like jade stones.

"Hello? Earth to Jade. We are still here you know," I blinked as Cam's booming voice brought me back from examining everyone's eyes. "Don't you want your present?" I sly smile spreading across his lips.

I groaned as Hailey pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper. "Its from all of us, we had to get you _something_." She said with a grin. I just rolled my eyes.

"I told you guys not to get me anything!" I whined.

"Oh just take it!" April argued.

"Ugh," I took the box from Hailey and stared at it "You just _had_ to get something" I mumbled while pulling the lid off. Inside was a thin slip of paper. I was slightly confused and pulled the sheet out. I flipped it over and I realized it was a concert ticket, and it was for the Within Temptation performance in a few weeks! I shrieked. Cam and Drake covered their ears and the girls just giggled.

"Oh my god, I love you guys!" I started jumping up and down. I hugged each one of them, and they all had smug looks on their faces.

"So you still wished we hadn't gotten you anything?" Drake questioned with an arrogant smile across his face. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

We walked in the mall eventually after having a discussion on school next year. I mean we're only going to be in high school one more year. Cam wants to go out with a bang. Apparently he's already planning a huge end of the year party where the entire school's invited. Well he definitely has the house for it. His house is three stories including the basement, and the actual size is pretty intimidating. All of us agreed to be there, because if we didn't Cam would force us any way.

We all split up after a while of aimless walking. April said to meet up at the food court by seven. I strolled on by myself to a music store. I hadn't bought any CD's in a while, so I was eager to look for something new. I ambled up and down the isles of music scanning every album name I could see. Only three specific ones caught my eye. One was a new Paramore single I'd heard my friends talk about. The other two were Flyleaf and Within Temptation albums. I was going to see Within Temptation, might as well buy their newest album.

After I had my albums in hand I began scanning the headphone's. I was desperately in need of a pair. My old ones were to damaged and the sound was fuzzy. As a I picked up a pair of ear buds I heard someone approach behind me. I didn't bother to turn around. It was probably some annoying store clerk coming to convince me into buying a new stereo system or something. I rolled my eyes.

"Jade, is that you?" The oh so familiar deep voice sounded from behind me. I knew that voice from some where, didn't I? I slowly turned around, but was shocked by who stood in front of me. The broad chest, muscled arms, and shaggy cropped hair were completely unfamiliar. But I knew those sparkling green eyes, and that huge grin. Those eyes were my families eyes. What had happened to him? Last time I saw Luke he did _not _look like _this_. The Luke I remember was my little cousin who only stood a few inches taller than me, which would be about five foot seven or eight. This kid, well you would think man by the look of him, stood a foot above my head. He lost all his teenage roundness and was completely chiseled. It was kind of freaky. He had cut his hair too. It used to sit right under his ears, now it was just above his eyebrows.

"Luke, is that really _you_?! What happened? You look…well…huge!" I almost yelled. His grin just grew even wider. He strode over to me and crushed me into a giant hug. That's twice today that someone constricted my lungs. Ugh.

"Jeez Luke I can't freaking breathe!" I managed to cough out. He snorted as he put me back down. I looked up at him and studied his features. "Ok, where is my little cousin?" I asked in a teasing tone, but I was also completely serious.

"Aw c'mon Jade its still me inside…I just grew…a bit heheh…" He mumbled. He sounded kind of embarrassed.

"A _bit_?! You look like you're on some kinda drug. I haven't seen you in what three months and you look like you've aged ten years." He just rolled his eyes at my comment. He grabbed my arm gently, and I noticed he had on a ring. Carved into the ring was a miniature silver moon.

"We have to talk about something, but not here." He said, his expression changing from goofy to serious. I agreed, and paid for my CD's quickly. Then we headed out the mall exit.

"Whoa hold it, I cant just leave now. My friends are here, I cant just abruptly bail. They'll flip." He thought about that for a minute and then had an answer.

"Well text, or call them telling them you have a family emergency and you had to go. Then hop in your car and follow me, all right?" I just stared at him and nodded blankly. I was utterly confused and just listened to what he told me. I sent a message to April's phone telling her exactly what Luke had said. She wrote back telling me to call her when I could. I jumped in my car and waited to see Luke's black Mustang pull out of the parking lot. Then I followed.

The ride wasn't too long, but I was confused when I saw where he had stopped. We were on a trail in the middle of the woods. He leaped from his car and walked over to me. I had gotten out and was just looking at the scenery now. It was beautiful. The trees hung over the trail creating the perfect shade, and the trail led up hill to a bright opening. I turned to look at Luke, who had a puzzled look on his face.

It immediately smoothed out after a few moments and he turned and began walking up the hill.

"C'mon Jade, it's way nicer up here." He called over his shoulder. I quickly regained my train of thought from the woods and began jogging up to meet Luke's pace. What was going on? And why do we need to be in the woods? What happened to Luke, he looks like a completely different guy. He used to look like such a little kid, but now he could pass for his early to mid twenties. He's how old now seventeen? Yeah, he was younger than me by a year and two months.

As I was thinking I had completely forgotten where I was walking, because next thing I knew I was on the edge of a river. I blinked in shock and then my eyes focused on the surrounding area. Whoa. It was amazing out here! The sun was shining directly in the center of this field. The water of the river sparkled, and I felt safe here. Like I should be here.

"I told you it was nice" Luke said sounding content. I turned and smiled at him, but the smile faded quickly turning into worry.

"Ok, so what's going on? What's the emergency, and why do we need to be in the woods?"

"Well…uh… ok, this may seem weird at first, but you'll understand it all later."

"Ok…well go ahead, spit it out."

" Here, I'll just start off with a simple question: How do you feel about the supernatural?" His lips turned into a devious smirk.


	2. Symbol

**2. Symbol**

"The supernatural…? Luke, what does that have to do with anything? I thought this was an emergency? Instead you want to talk about fantasy?" As I asked my voice became more and more confused. He just kept staring at me like he was in deep thought. Like he was having a conflict in his head. I waited for a descent amount of time until I got impatient.

" Ok, Luke, really what is it? If you're gunna tell me please just go on with it." I urged stubbornly. He glanced at me and then smiled that huge grin I always remembered from when we were smaller, well when he was smaller at least.

"Well, ok its not really an emergency per se, but it is some very important information. 'Kay since you turned eighteen today, some things are gunna change…Its nothing you can control, none of us can its just in our blood." I gave him an incredulous look.

"What the hell are you talking about Luke?! You are really not making _any_ sense, _what's in our blood_?" I was beginning to get nervous. Do I have some kind of rare disease? Was I bitten by something? Oh god I new I should have gotten that bug bite checked out.

"Oh its nothing too bad Jay, its just gunna take time to get used to. Ok ill just give you the simple explanation of what's going to happen over the next few weeks. Jade, you are what you know as a werewolf…Not like the movie kind who come out by full moon and bite other people spreading their wolfness. What we really are, and what you will become, are more like shape-shifters. We are able to change into wolves, and pretty big ones at that. Anyway over the next few days you will begin the change. It's just your time. Like I said it's in your blood, my blood, and well all of our family's blood." Ok since that makes absolute sense right, _what the hell is this kid smoking?! _I just gaped at him like he was crazy, which he apparently was. Werewolves? Really he must be joking. I don't see him for months and he comes back muscled out claiming that he is, and I will be, some sort of shape changing animal. _Riiiiight._

"Jade, um are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you if I did. I mean your parents wanted me to drop this easily, and the other guys-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa my parents are in on this joke too? And what other guys? I know its my birthday, but you could have at least thought of a better trick, jeez." I laughed a hysterical fit of laughter. Luke just stared at me like _I_ was the crazy person here. Poor kid.

"Jade, this isn't a joke I'm dead serious here. You really don't believe me do you?" He actually _looked_ serious too, which scared me a bit. He actually believed he sounded sane didn't he?

"How can you expect me to believe such a ridiculous thing? I mean really, _wolves_?" I had to stifle back another random snicker. "You don't even have a shred of proof for this, because it's obviously a hoax."

"You think I don't have proof?" He smiled mischievously flashing me his milky white teeth. "Oh I have proof, just close your eyes for thirty seconds." I just gawked at him. He was still going on with this. Kid has really lost his mind. But just to humor him I listened. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard a faint rustling noise, and then a muffled "pop" sound. I had just gotten to twenty-five and decided to open my eyes. And when they opened, they almost fell out of their sockets.

Right where Luke was standing, sat a huge black wolf. All around the wolf on the ground were red shreds from Luke's shirt. His sweats were untouched at the huge dogs paws. Was I going crazy too? I wanted to scream so badly, but I just couldn't. The wolf just stared into my eyes, and I felt a bit calmer. They made me feel…safe? I stared back into those emerald eyes. Luke's eyes. I managed a small gasp, and the animal jumped to all four legs swiftly.

"Luke?" I whispered. Something in the wolf clicked and he relaxed. The animals tongue rolled out, and it had a doggy grin on its face. What the hell is going on?! I hadn't realized I was taking subconscious steps toward the animal until I was two feet away from him. Standing on all fours he was massive. He was about two times the size of your average wolf. I took a deep breath and reached out my hand. He stared at my hand for a moment and then quickly he slid his colossal tongue from my chin to my hair line.

"EWWW!" I groaned. The animal let out a barking noise, which I supposed was a laugh. This really was my cousin wasn't it? It made absolutely no sense, but I new those warm eyes. I stretched my hand out further and trailed it along his fur. Ha he was soft…he better not have fleas or something.

Luke, well I guess I should call the dog that, then picked up the sweat pants on the ground gingerly in his teeth and trotted off into the forest. I heard the rustling noise and the faint popping sound again, and out from the same area emerged my over grown cousin. Shirtless, but thankfully had sweat pants on. He jogged right over to me and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Luke, that was really you, wasn't it?" I said in a tiny voice. He nodded, and then a smug smile crept on his face.

"Well I told you I wasn't lying didn't I?" Then it was my turn to nod. I sat down in the soft grass trying to get my head straight. Okay so lets organize what I have learned so far into a list. 1. My cousin is part wolf. 2. I am soon to be just like my cousin as part wolf. 3. My family knew this would happen, and its in our blood. 4. I can't stop this change apparently, and it will be occurring over the next week or two.

Well this is just dandy. I am confused out of my mind, but the more it sinks into my head, the more it makes sense. Like it _is_ in my blood, and my mind is accepting it. This is some strange crap. Luke took a seat next to me, crossing his legs just staring out into the horizon.

"So…there are others like this?" I questioned him. He didn't remove his eyes from where ever he was staring, but he nodded. "Liiike Who?" I pressed exaggerating the "I" .

"Well some most are family, but there are others that are just part of the pack from their having the same wolf genes," He answered, "You already know Scarlet and Ross, um there is also a few from your school. I think Luke's in your school. Oh and CJ too. One of your friends is part of the pack too." One of my friends? Who? Wouldn't I have noticed that?

"Wait who? One of my closer friends?" I was slightly shocked. I mean one of my friends is a giant wolf too? Wow never thought I would be able to have _that _in common with a somebody, let alone one of my friends.

"Pshh I'm not telling you. It's for me to know and you to find out. I mean it is pretty obvious Jay. The kid bulked out. You just have to wait though. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He was grinning the whole time. I huffed. Stupid secret keeping cousin.

"It's a bit private for now until you actually change. This is a family secret so you can't really tell people for obvious reasons. You can really meet the pack together once you change for the first time. But that may take a week, two tops." He got a bit excited towards the end. I, on the other hand, am terrified. When do I change into freaking huge wolf? Oh and I thought getting into a good college was something to worry about. Now changing into a wolf just tops my list of things to have an anxiety attack over.

"So what exactly is gunna happen to me? I mean am I going to grow an extra foot tall and start looking like I'm on steroids? And what's it going to be like when I change? How will I know when…."I trailed off thinking. Luke just gave me an odd look. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you may get more toned, but not as muscled out as me or the other guys," He flexed while grinning, "And you may grow a few extra inches, and you'll definitely get stronger and faster. I do suggest you trim your hair though. Only a few inches. And well don't worry about changing just yet. The whole pack will know when its going to happen to ya. So we will be there to make sure you're okay.

"Good thing we're on summer vacation, or it might've happened in school. That's what happened to Ross. When he knew it was coming he just had to bolt for the door and keep running until…well until he changed." A shiver went down my back. That must be the most horrifying thing to go through. Luke's arm draped over my shoulder when he saw my reaction. I guess he wanted to comfort me.

"You know it's not all bad though, I mean there are ups. Like the speed is just amazing. You can run for hours without breaking a sweat. The raised senses are pretty cool too. Sight, smell, hearing they're all extra sensitive." Well he made it sound normal, but I still wasn't sure how I felt. It was a lot to take in, especially on my birthday. Oh that reminds me.

"So what's with the moon jewelry? I mean I saw your ring, and my mom gave me this necklace today. Does it like represent what we are?" He looked at the diamond moon around my neck and smiled.

"Not exactly. They're just things that have been passed down from way back when. I guess your mom just got the necklace when she changed, so she passed it to you. My dad gave me the ring my last birthday and that's when he told me about our werewolf blood. We do get something else to symbolize the change though." He said flashing that white and flawless smile.

"And that symbol would be…?" I pressed. He grinned and began to turn his back to me while still sitting. As he did I saw what he must have been talking about. Right on his left shoulder blade was a long claw mark slanting to the right. At first I thought he was scratched by something, but as I looked closer I saw it was like a tattoo. Inked in black it had four distinct lines, and I realized it must be like wolf claw marks. Huh. I don't have a cool tattoo.

"How come I don't have one?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh you'll get one, but not until after you actually begin the change. After you start the process a tattoo will start to form. At first it burns and itches like hell, but it fades eventually. Once it starts fading though that means you'll transform soon. Once you change for the first time your tattoo will be complete, and you will be a new Jade. The werewolf Jade. They're not all in the same spot either. It depends on the person." He explained.

"So do I get claw marks too?"

"Nope, that's just me. You will get some other mark, they're all unique. None of us share the same tat."

"Oh I see…so anything else I should know about?" I questioned. A part of me really wished I hadn't asked, but the other part was still curious.

"Oh there's a lot more," He said grinning, "but maybe we should talk more tomorrow. It's getting late anyway let me drive you home ill pick up your car and bring it back later." I nodded, and stared towards the sun. It was definitely setting. Jeez where'd the time go? Suddenly I was off the ground, and in Luke's arms. I wanted to argue with him, but I didn't bother.

Then what I hadn't expected was he started running. And damn he was fast! The trees were like dark blurs as we passed them. I wanted to shut my eyes but couldn't. I just gaped the entire time. It felt like flying, but obviously we weren't. He started to slow down and suddenly we were next to his car. Jeez a ten minute hike just turned into a one minute sprint.

Luke glanced at my face and started to chuckle. I think my mouth was slack. He placed me in the leather seat of his Mustang and shut the door after me. Luke jogged to the other side and hopped in. The AC went on as soon as the engine started and the hum of the car was relaxing. The digital clock only read nine-thirty eight. Usually I wouldn't be tired, but now I was just exhausted. My head was just trying to absorb everything that went on in the last few hours.

Moments later my eyelids were getting heavier, and the radio was on low. It was some new rap song, but it got drowned out by the AC and motor hum. I guess I passed out because everything went black after a while. As I drifted off, my thoughts were revolved around nothing but wolves.

******

_It was silent where ever I was. A very eerie silence if I may add. Then I heard the barely audible breathing. The steady pace in, out…in, out…in, out. I opened my eyes to see who ever it was breathing around me and I was shocked. There, just above me, was a boy who could be no older than me. I wouldn't have been as stunned, except for the fact he was…well beautiful. His face was just perfect. This guy had deep steel blue eyes that just pierced through me. They were mesmerizing._

_His skin tone was very pale, but not white. Paler than Drake, but still not deadly white. His lips looked soft and they were light pink. Damn he was just gorgeous. I studied the rest of his features, which really didn't help my thoughts. High cheek bones, dark chestnut colored hair with light butterscotch highlights, and those eyes were just so amazing._

_He still had curiosity written all over his face. His brows furrowed making a small 'v' on his forehead. It was kind of cute. He looked pretty deep in thought. His hand raised from the side of my head where it was planted on the ground. He moved it gently to the side of my face. It was slightly cold, but it felt right there. Seconds after that touch I could feel the electricity between us. His face was only inches above mine, and his sweet breath was fanning my face. I hadn't realized, but our faces were getting closer, like gravity pulled them. Our lips were just about to touch and I closed my eyes, I couldn't feel any body heat coming from him but it didn't matter. I could tell our lips were about to meet and¾_

_There was a growl coming from above me and my eyes flew open just in time to see the boy knocked off of me by a giant-snarling-black ball of fur. They rolled over to the side and I screamed "No!" when I saw the wolfs jaws about to close around the boys neck. The wolfs eyes turned to me and what I saw rendered me speechless and motionless. Those eyes, they were Luke's. The shining green wolf eyes. Sadness flashed in those eyes for a second, then they turned back to anger. Luke's vision went back to the boys throat and clamped. I screamed._

I flew straight up from wherever I was and I was panting uncontrollably. When I popped up I used to much force and fell from the bed I was on. I ended up on the floor in a mess of sheets, pillows, and sweat. I just laid there on the floor for a few moments trying to regain my composure. My eyes wandered around the dark room until they found glowing blue numbers. My clock read three twenty in the morning. _Lucky me! _I thought to myself sarcastically. Then I remembered why I woke up in the first place and shuddered slightly.

"It was just a nightmare Jade, relax." I told myself trying to calm down. My breathing eventually went back to its normal pace and I rose from the floor. I walked out and tip-toed quietly down the hall to the stairs. I didn't want to wake anybody else. I heard the loud snores of my father coming from my parents room as I passed. I peeked into Cali's room and saw her sprawled out on her mattress. Bronze hair a disarray and jaw slack. I smiled. I passed her bedroom and continued quietly down the stairs.

As soon as I was down I made my way across the hall and into the kitchen. I strolled over to the fridge and opened it up, grabbing a water bottle before closing it. _Wide awake now might as well get something to eat too_. I began to turn around to go to the cabinet when I saw somebody standing there. Shocked, I jumped, dropped my water and my hand flew to my chest. I was about to scream when I realized who it was.

"Cam, what the _fuck_ are you doing in my house at _four in the morning_?!…actually a better question would be _how_ _the hell _did you get in my house?!" I whispered furiously. Kid almost gave me a damn heart attack! I could see his stupid grin even in the dark.

"Relax Jade, I just came to talk to you about some stuff. No need to get your panties in a bunch. Oh and I got in through the living room window. You should really lock that" He whispered back with a smirk. I would so love to smack it off his face.

"Okay first of all do not make references to my underwear. Ever. Second of all what could be _so_ important that you actually had to break into my house at four a.m.?"

"Well I talked to Luke after he brought you home and I……" He stopped there and stared at the ground. He looked confused.

"And you what? What did you talk to Luke about?" I bet my face matched the confusions on Cam's. What could they have talked about that forced Cam to break into my house? It obviously wasn't the whole werewolf ordeal. It was a private issue if I remember correctly.

"Really Jade? I mean look at me, you had to have noticed how much I changed over the past month or so right? If you think about it doesn't my physique look similar to Luke's now?" He had a serious look on his face. His brows were furrowed together and he was staring at me.

I mulled what he had said over in my brain for a moment. It was definitely true, over the last two months he had bulked up. _Just like Luke. _Then it started to dawn on me. They were both like giants, and completely muscled. They both had similar cropped hair cuts. And Luke had said one of my friends was part of the pack…_oh shit! _Jeez I feel slow.

"Oh my god you're a werewolf too?!" I almost yelled it.

"Jesus Jade keep your damn voice down, do you wanna wake your dad up so he can murder me?! And to answer your question, _duh_!" He whispered-yelled and started shaking with silent laughter. I huffed how does he expect me to know that? I just learned everything this freaking afternoon. Oh that reminds me.

"So where's your tat? I've never seen it on you so I'm guessing its pretty well hidden?"

"Nope," He replied popping the 'p', "its right here on my arm." He said while pointing to the spot where he had lifted his sleeve. _Huh? _I would have noticed that, I mean I've seen him without a shirt before.

It was dark so I took a step closer and stared. It was blurry, but as my eyes adjusted I saw the clawed paw print inked in the same black as Luke's tattoo. I definitely know that wasn't always there.

"That was not always there Cam. Did you like use cover up or something? I mean I would have seen that." I raised an eyebrow in question. He just smiled and shook his head.

"I guess Luke didn't tell you about that part. Once you begin your change Jade, you'll begin to see things that you normally couldn't have. Such as the tattoos we carry, now you can see them because you're actually becoming a werewolf. A lot of things are going to change really. Compared to the eyes you had before and the eyes you will have now, you were pretty much blind.

"You now have the vision of the supernatural, just like the rest of us that exist in the supernatural world. The life that you lived wasn't what it appeared to be Jade." He just stared at me after he finished his little speech. I really don't know how I felt about this at all. There's a lot more to this werewolf crap than I thought. There was a whole new world out there now, and I don't know if that's exciting or terrifying. _Perfect, just perfect, _more stuff to add to my list of things to be paranoid about.


End file.
